<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vol. 01: Before Sunrise by yrrosoban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579454">Vol. 01: Before Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban'>yrrosoban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JenSeries (Manga vol.) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV, We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Artist Na Jaemin, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, florist Nana, vol. 1 of JenSeries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno felt cold even though it was just the beginning if summer &amp; heat wasn't that low. The feeling, the possibility of being left alone was just slowly freezing him to numbness as he walked through the sea of people. </p><p>He felt jealous. He wanted to tear his eyes away whenever he saw couples infront of him. he felt empty without Nana beside him. Well, he had always been empty, so it was nothing new. But still, that night it made him feel emptier than before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeno/Nana, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JenSeries (Manga vol.) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vol. 01: Before Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally the the story of the first vol. of JenSeries is out!</p><p>Those who haven't read the main story yet, I'd suggest you to read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655271">JenSeries</a> first.</p><p>Otherwise you might get a bit confused at the end. But then again it isn't that confusing too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Jeno saw him was during the middle of autumn. </p><p> </p><p>A boy with slight frown on his forehead, pink lips forming a small pout as he kept loading the van with baskets of flowers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It intrigued Jeno how a person look so soft even when he was clearly worn out from carrying those baskets alone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did he need any help?</p><p>Would it be weird if Jeno offered help out of nowhere?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno didn't wait for his mind to get him an answer as he confidently walked toward the pile of flowers &amp; the boy. With each step Jeno could see the boy's face a bit clearer than before. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno felt like he was in highschool once again. Mustering courage to talk with his crush, walking toward them with confidence, but in the inside he was a nervous mess. Jeno felt like he was 16 again to be feeling like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you with these?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy flinched a bit before looking up at Jeno. &amp; Jeno felt his breath hitch when his eyes met with a pair of doe eyes, staring back at him with confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that Jeno was infront of the boy he could clearly see the hint of pale orange stripes in the boy's pink hair adding more shades. His eyes were cobalt black, shining softly in daylight. They were lined with thin coat of liner making them more expressive. His nose was small like those button nose. Pretty pink lips were parted slightly making a small 'o'. His nose &amp; cheeks were slightly dusted in soft freckles making him look like a foreigner in a way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>God! Even his voice was velvety &amp; smooth</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering if I could help you anyhow." Jeno showed a polite smile as he eyed the remaining baskets of flowers in between them. &amp; Jeno thanked the heavens for letting him act before he could think earlier when the boy's face brightened as soon as Jeno mentioned about help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes please! If it's not too much for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. It isn't." Jeno grinned, letting his eyes curl into small crescents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smooth Jeno. Very smooth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Much to Jeno's disappointment it didn't take much time to load the van with the flower baskets. Well two person worked faster than one after all. But it didn't mean he was too unhappy about it. During the 20minute he helped the flower boy they did end up talking a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Turned out that the boy was literally a ball of sunshine. His bubbly personality &amp; tendency to smile at the smallest things were just too much for Jeno's heart. Jeno found out his name was Nana. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A cute name for a cute person.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nana was an exchange student in some university near the area. He was in his last year &amp; recently took a part-time job at the flower shop near his uni because of some personal reasons. &amp; He loved his job because he loved flowers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, Jeno also traded some of his information with the other boy. Telling Nana that he was working in a big company as an advertise planner. He didn't necessarily liked his job but he didn't hate it either. He told Nana he had three cats as his companions &amp; planning to get another one if he could manage in future. &amp; It seemed like Nana was also fond of cats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno told Nana how he had no idea about flowers when Nana somehow mentioned about a flowers meaning while working. &amp; Nana promised to teach him flower language if they would meet again. Jeno promised to be an obedient student. So with that promise hanging between them Nana left with his van to his workplace.</p><p> </p><p>Only then Jeno noticed that he was about 27 minutes late to his own work.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck life</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Life was busy. Office was as usual hell during project times. Working as an ad planner was taxing in many ways. Forcing your brain to think of creative ways to tackle the competitors in the market was the main headache here. So due to his busy schedule Jeno almost...almost forgot about his crush on the flower boy. But that's the point here, 'almost'. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's around two weeks later when Jeno found himself pushing the door of a certain flower shop open causing the little bell attached to the door jingle softly: indicating he was there. But to Jeno's dismay Nana wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did he come to a wrong time? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno tried to remember if Nana had mentioned his shift hours or anything like that. But he couldn't. Knowing the boy was a part timer here Jeno understood it was possible that Nana didn't have a shift so early in the morning. Not everyone had been blessed of a day off all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So Jeno came back later again after sunset. It was around 6pm &amp; Nana wasn't there yet. Jeno found himself sulking like a child as he waited for a few more minutes when a florist asked him if he really needed anything from their shop.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno was embarrassed as hell. He had been luring inside the shop just to see Nana, but didn't even make a purchase. He felt his ear tips turning red at that moment &amp; bowed slightly to apologise making the florist sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno? Is that you?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno immediately straightened up &amp; looked behind him &amp; finally spotting the boy with pink hair at the door. Jeno couldn't hide the smile that stretched on his lips as his eyes curved in small crescents once again after seeing the boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Nana"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno could hear the snickers from Nana's co-worker, who Nana introduced as Lee Donghyuck. Nana was blabbering about his exams which he aced recently along with how Donghyuck was also in the same uni but in different department. Jeno shared about his worrisome past two weeks, how he almost went bald thinking of different ideas for the project. The topic soon changed to the flower language; Nana kept introducing to different kind of flowers &amp; describing their means &amp; Jeno, the poor guys was trying his best to remember each one of them, which he couldn't in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck was making fun of him while Jeno was sporting a look of a picked puppy, upset at himself for not having a good memory. And Nana was cooing at him, telling him it's okay to forget &amp; it'd take time to remember them all. In the end they promised to meet with eachother again next to learn more about flowers.</p><p> </p><p>They parted when Donghyuck told Nana that they had a curfew in their dorm &amp; needed to close the shop now. Jeno wanted to invite Nana to dinner, of course with Donghyuck but he couldn't muster up the courage as both boys walked away to their dorm, but not before Nana shared his work schedule &amp; phone number with Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; It was enough for Jeno sport a wide grin while walking back home to his cats. It was a good day indeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time flew, Jeno &amp; Nana got closer. It was funny how they became such close friends from being complete strangers. Jeno now knew Nana was in SMU as an art major. He knew Nana's dorm location &amp; his dorm mate Liu Yangyang, another exchange student. Jeno got along with Yangyang &amp; Donghyuck well, for which both he &amp; Nana were happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the otherhand, Jeno introduced the others to his best friend Mark Lee, a music producer who started hitting on Donghyuck from their first meeting at some local bbq restaurant. Donghyuck seemed to be interested in Mark too. They bonded well as their interests matched perfectly somehow. Which ended up with Yangyang complaining being the third wheel in their group hangout accusing Nana being glued to Jeno &amp; Hyuck being too busy with Mark to notice his poor soul.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn't stop him coming to the hangout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was during the Christmas when Jeno let his tongue slip infront of Nana &amp; asked the boy on a Christmas date. Nana was staring at him with his mouth agape, too shocked to response properly. &amp; Jeno felt his heart beating loudly as he waited for the other's answer.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; After a minute &amp; 26 seconds of thinking, Nana finally said yes to Jeno. &amp; Then it was Jeno's turn to get shocked. He stared back at Nana with surprised eyes as if he expected the other to reject him. &amp; He really would've thought Nana rejected him if it wasn't for Donghyuck &amp; Mark to hollar loudly as soon as Nana said yes.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; Jeno realized he wasn't dreaming, he really scored a date with his flower boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their first date was full of mistakes &amp; funny incidents. Jeno was trying to plan a proper date, too nervous to mess up anything while Nana was trying to act mature thinking as Jeno was older than him the other would prefer someone mature. In the end they both ended up embarrassing themselves &amp; laughed at how weird they had been acting. </p><p> </p><p>&amp; Finally decided to be themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One date turned in two, then into three &amp; finally they lost count. They didn't make it official, but they did know that the feelings was mutual. It was around the end of February when Nana's final started. Two busy weeks of Nana's exam preparation &amp; Jeno's mountain high work load were wearing them off. They were almost losing themselves if it wasn't for those late night phone calls of a few minutes or small texts through out the day.</p><p> </p><p>They had eachother to keep them sane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the end of march Nana's result was published &amp; Jeno felt proud when the boy told him that he topped in his department. It was hard when he was an exchange student, but Nana did it. They called for a celebration their regular local restaurant, celebrating Nana, Yangyang &amp; Donghyuck's graduation. It was in the middle of celebration when Jeno dropped that he had been promoted recently &amp; ended up celebrating again with the others whole night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It didn't surprise Jeno when Mark mentioned it was okay to crash at his place later that night. &amp; Jeno took the duty to drive them to Mark's apartment &amp; stayed away from alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>It was around 3am of the night when they crashed at Mark's apartment. Mark didn't wait to hog up Donghyuck &amp; retreat to his bed room asking the other three to share the guest bed on their left. But then Yangyang had already knocked out on the couch in the living room for which Jeno was a tad bit happy as he carried his flower boy to guest room. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno's mind was on a rollercoaster ride as he kept thinking about anything &amp; everything that could happen behind that closed door. But he wasn't a douchebag to do anything while Nana was drunk. So it really took a lot of willpower to ignore Nana's whines as Jeno tucked him on the bed before joining Yangyang in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno might've been 24, but he had his own morals to follow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno was working hard. For himself &amp; Nana. They still didn't make it official for which Mark &amp; Donghyuck had been trying their best to change their mind. Whenever they asked Jeno he'd reply it wasn't time yet. Whenever they asked Nana he'd only smile at them. Both felt the same yet none had the courage. After all it was a big decision for both of them. Specially for Nana.</p><p> </p><p>Nana had to go back to Japan now that he was done with his degree. But then again, Jeno was still here in Korea. Nana even had been staying in Korea even though he was already supposed to go back. But he couldn't just stay here always doing nothing when he had an aspiring career out there. &amp; Jeno knew this dilemma of Nana. Jeno knew Nana needed to make a choice, &amp; he wanted Nana to do it without any pressure. So he waited.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was at the begining of June when Nana suddenly broke the news to everyone. He got a job offer. Everyone was happy for him. Jeno felt himself smiling as he saw Donghyuck almost knocking the poor boy on the floor out of happiness. But his smile didn't last long when Nana revealed that the company was in Japan, so he basically needed to move back home, which was actually more convenient for Nana as his whole family was there. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone went silent as they worriedly glanced at Jeno. But Jeno's eyes were on Nana, &amp; vice versa. It seemed like en eternity to others before Jeno excused himself from the hangout saying he had forgot to do some paper work &amp; needed to turn them in within the next day. No one dared to say anything as he left others to handle Nana who was almost on verge of crying his eyes out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno felt cold even though it was just the beginning if summer &amp; heat wasn't that low. The feeling, the possibility of being left alone was just slowly freezing him to numbness as he walked through the sea of people. </p><p> </p><p>He felt jealous. He wanted to tear his eyes away whenever he saw couples infront of him. he felt empty without Nana beside him. Well, he had always been empty, so it was nothing new. But still, that night it made him feel emptier than before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno knew Nana hadn't made a decision yet. But the fact that he was thinking about it was making Jeno paranoid. He wanted Nana to choose him, choose them. But then again he didn't want to appear selfish to Nana. So he tried to suck up &amp; face the reality that not everything could go his way.</p><p> </p><p>It was awkward when they met again next week on their hangout, well for everyone except Jeno. He was behaving normally just like before. He was smiling like his heart wasn't aching. He was even showing interest in Nana's job &amp; the company while pointing out how Nana was lucky to get a job offer from them. Jeno just didn't want Nana to feel like Jeno wasn't happy for him. Jeno just wanted him to know he would always be supporting Nana, no matter what. So Jeno ignored the worried glance of his best friend &amp; deep sighs from Donghyuck &amp; Yangyang. &amp; He ignored how Nana was also suffering with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>People say everything had its own breaking point. &amp; Seemed like Nana's breaking point came faster than Jeno's when one night Jeno found Nana frantically knocking at his door around 1am. As soon as Jeno saw the flower boy waiting outside his apartment he hurried to open the gate concerned about the boy. &amp; before he could utter a single word Nana had engulfed him in a tight hug as he broke down in tears. </p><p> </p><p>To say Jeno was shocked would be an understatement, hesitantly hugged the boy before closing the door to his apartment. He was panicking. He didn't know what happened to Nana for him to cry like this. He tried to talk with the boy but the boy wasn't letting him go. Everytime Jeno tried to create a gap between them Nana only hugged him tighter making Jeno finally stop trying &amp; letting the boy calm down on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Around half hour later Jeno finally heard the boy quiet down &amp; breathing evenly.</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A small smile crept on Jeno's face as he observed the boy's puffy child like face on his chest. He slowly &amp; carefully tucked the boy in his bed before himself lying on the other side of the bed: in a hope to watch the boy sleeping beside him all night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning came as a blessing to both. Waking up beside eachother, talking out about their insecurities &amp; fears &amp; finally, verbally confessing how much they liked eachother. Jeno didn't know how did he become so lucky as he hugged the boy tightly against his chest. Nana was laughing at Jeno, making Jeno's smile widened more.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno wondered if this is what love felt like. He wondered if Nana felt the same too while they shared countless "like you's".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their friends were happy when they learned about this matter later. But also frustrated at how they were still not dating or boyfriends yet. But Jeno only said it's not time yet &amp; Nana smiled at that while leaning onto Jeno with a cute nod.</p><p> </p><p>A month passed. Things changed. But their feelings didn't. Now that their feelings were open &amp; out infront of eachother they became more flirty more couple likely, making Donghyuck &amp; Yangyang cringe 24/7. They even joked that nowadays Jeno couldn't even keep his teeth inside making Jeno roll his eyes. &amp; Mark was simply happy with Jeno's happiness. He had never seen his best friend like this before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that Jeno knew Nana liked him as much as he did, Jeno wanted to take another step. A step to make Nana choose them. A step to make Nana stay. So believing he was ready, Jeno started the plan to make Nana his boyfriend. Mark was helping him to set up everything while Donghyuck &amp; Yangyang kept Nana busy. Whenever Nana asked him why Jeno was busy these days, Jeno would only apologize &amp; blame his company for it &amp; Jaemin believed.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was going smoothly. Jeno had the flowers, prepared homemade dinner, set up a candlelight date &amp; finally a promise ring. But his plan went south when Nana came to his apartment with puffed eyes, red nose indicating he had been crying for a while now. &amp; Just like the night before once again Jeno spent the night trying to calm down the crying boy, stroking his hair until Nana fell asleep with tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno wondered if it was about Nana's family. They were quite upset that Nana declined the job offer in Japan &amp; was looking for a job here in Korea. Which in turn made Nana upset too. But of course Jeno couldn't be sure. So he decided to let the boy sleep for the night.</p><p> </p><p>He could ask Nana to be his boyfriend tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Around 1am of the night Jeno woke up to feathery touches on his face. He slowly opened his eyes only to find a pair of cobalt black eyes looking at him with love. Jeno closed his eyes again with a hint of smile on his lips feeling Nana's fingers softly dancing on his cheek to his nose to his...lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's eyes flew open as soon as heard those three words. He stared at Nana eyes wide, unsure if he had heard it right or it was just another dream of his. Nana seemed to understand Jeno's state as he let out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't tell me you didn't know after all this while."</p><p> </p><p>Nana's voice was soft &amp; airy, floating around the room like summer breeze. Jeno knew Nana liked him, they talked about it that night. But hearing the boy saying he loved Jeno was enough to make the older breathless. So when Jeno replied back he let out a shaky breath trying to calm down his raging heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too....more than anything"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Nana who first crossed the line between them, pressing their lips into a soft kiss. Jeno felt him tensing for a while before relaxing into the kiss. He let Nana guide him through the kiss as his hands found the curve of Nana's back. It started as a soft one, but soon turned into messy &amp; rough as if Nana suddenly went out of control. As much as Nana gave into that kiss, Jeno returned it with the same vigor. </p><p> </p><p>It was getting too much for Jeno to hold back anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"You're risking a lot Nana." Jeno's voice was hushed &amp; raspy as he eyed the boy infront of it. Nana looked ethereal. The darkness couldn't hide the beauty that Nana was.</p><p>"I don't wanna hurt you nor I want you to feel pressured" Jeno tucked a piece of hair behind Nana's ear before stroking the his cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"If risking gets me you, than I'm willing to risk it all" Nana's voice was farm as he closed the distance between them once again &amp; pressed a chaste kiss on Jeno's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Jen..." Nana begged to Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; That's all took Jeno to throw away the little bit of hesitance he had in his mind &amp; hover over his lover with determination.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let me take the risk with you too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In no time Jeno's room was filled with soft moans &amp; sound of one's skin gliding against another's. They kissed, they touched, they made love until the time they felt complete.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno found his heart beating erratically as with every thrust of his Nana chanted his name like mantra. Jeno once again fell in love as Nana never missed an opportunity that night to remind him that Nana indeed was in love with him, that it was really happening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno fell beside Nana with a wired breath who was already back to sleep. Jeno felt he was dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; If he really was dreaming, then it had to be the best one in his whole life. With one last kiss pressed on Nana's forehead Jeno drifted off to sleep holding his flower boy close to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing Jeno saw after waking up was a bouquet of flower. It wasn't arranged properly like usually flowers were being arranged in bouquet. It looked like it was made in a hurry, almost as if someone just picked the flowers &amp; wrapped it with papers.</p><p> </p><p>But still it didn't fail to make Jeno smile. There was only one person who was gonna get him flowers after all.</p><p> </p><p>His Nana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno took the bouquet from the bed where Nana was lying last night to inspect it better. Jeno wondered when did Nana got up &amp; got him flowers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did he went back to the shop? Where was he now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Curious, Jeno decided to get up from the bed &amp; look for his lover in the kitchen. He took his phone from the nightstand &amp; took some photos of the bouquet. In a minute he was fully dressed &amp; walked out with the flowers calling out Nana's name.</p><p> </p><p>His kitchen was empty. Dinner table was cleared &amp; foods from last night were stacked up on the fridge. Jeno noticed an empty vase on the dining table, something that one of his coworker gave him last year. He unpacked the flowers before walking up to the dining table to set them in the vase. That's when he saw the small pink note on the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sorry got an emergency :( but the food was really good 🥺 loved it ❤️</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Nana"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno automatically smiled when he read the last line. Maybe last night didn't go as planned but Jeno wasn't complaining, not after getting himself a boyfriend who didn't failed to tell him last night how much he loved Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>But he still wanted to do the date. So soon he sent a mail to his office, taking a personal leave before he went to take a good long shower.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno checked the last message that he sent Nana a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't seen it yet. Jeno wondered if he was stuck in traffic.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno texted Nana around 4pm that he would wait for the latter in the cafe near his house at 7pm. Nana sent a small reply 'ok' after that.  In the mean time Jeno took another shower before wearing the new shirt that Nana gifted him on his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>He needed Nana to realize he was ready to get down to any kind of formalities with Nana whether it was proposing him or marrying him.<br/>He pocketed the promise ring before heading out to a different flower shop today. Otherwise he was sure Donghyuck's gonna bug him until Jeno spilled out everything, &amp; Jeno didn't wanna risk ruining his surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno eyed the bouquet of flowers on the table with a warm look. He was sure Nana would like this. Nana loved flower language, so Jeno hoped Nana would get his message too. Then he remembered about the bouquet Nana left for him in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno picked up his phone &amp; opened the photo of that bouquet. It was messy, yet it was beautiful. Whatever Nana did, every bit of those was beautiful to Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno zoomed in the photo &amp; tried to take a mental note of the flowers in bouquet. Nana for sure had a meaning behind this bouquet.</p><p> </p><p>After memorizing the flowers, Jeno went googling their symbolism not noticing the sympathetic looks he was getting from the waiters in the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>It was the meaning of the second flower what wiped of the smile from Jeno's lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It couldn't be. Maybe Nana didn't really care about the meaning behind the bouquet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah it had to be like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno called Nana.</p><p> </p><p>It was switched off.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe its battery died</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno waited another half hour. Glassy eyes glancing at the door every time a customer entered. But Nana didn't come.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; Then he finally decided to call a different person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno-"</p><p> </p><p>"Donghyuck-ah..." Jeno found his voice shaking, "Did- did he leave already?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno knew the answer, yet...yet he asked it. &amp; Donghyuck gave its answer.</p><p> </p><p>"His flight was at 6pm. He left Jeno. I'm s-"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno cut the line. A shaky breath &amp; a few drops of tears were followed by a small sob.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I'm sorry but we need to close the cafe."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno blankly stared at the waiter who looked apologetic &amp; sympathetic toward him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno looked at the time.</p><p> </p><p>9:58pm.</p><p> </p><p>He softly apologized to the waiter for keeping them waiting as he stood up; Ready to leave. He stared at the bouquet for a few seconds before picking it up as he left the cafe with a broken heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After arriving home Jeno searched out another vase for the bouquet he had bought. After arranging the flowers carefully in the vase he placed it beside the other one that Nana left for him.</p><p> </p><p>A bitter chuckle left his lips as he noticed the contrast of meanings behind two bouquets in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While one had red roses, daisy &amp; baby's breath, the other one had peach roses, pink carnations, purple hyacinths &amp; chrysanthemums.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno remembered him drifting off to sleep later that night. So it was confusing how came he was standing in an unknown room with a person hunched over his study table.</p><p> </p><p>Where was he?</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Jeno called out at the boy who flinched &amp; turned back to look at him with wide scared eyes hidden behind a pair of thick glasses.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; Jeno felt like time had stopped for him. Same doe eyes, cute button nose, but his hair was a dark shade of brown, not to mention he was wearing glasses.</p><p> </p><p>A person who exactly looked like Nana, but then again it wasn't his Nana.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; That's how Jeno found out how he was nothing but a character that this lookalike of Nana drew in his comic book. His whole life was just a story for people to read. He didn't know what to feel when he finally realized everything was fake. Every bit of his existence was fake. Even his Nana too.</p><p> </p><p>They were just puppets of this human infront of him.<br/>&amp; His name was Na Jaemin, who looked a lot like his Nana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>None of them knew how Jeno manged to come to the real world, nor they knew how to send him back. They didn't have a choice but stay together in that small room of Jaemin as Jeno watched the other boy arranging the slides of his manga slowly.</p><p> </p><p>It was awkward. Knowing the person infront of him was the reason behind his heart break &amp; also the artist actually didn't have any idea about Jeno going through all these like for real; it just made Jeno confused what to do. But no matter what, he couldn't hate this person. Jeno just didn't know how to hate someone.</p><p> </p><p>So as the night slowly came to an end Jeno learned to accept the reality of his life which at this point he wasn't sure was real or not &amp; befriended with Jaemin, who was still hesitant around Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I'm gonna be stuck there from now on?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno asked Jaemin who was staring outside through his balcony while taking small sips of coffee from his mug.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. But...." Jaemin looked at Jeno with a hint of smile, "I wouldn't mind having your company here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno felt his breath hitch. He felt his heart beat fast. For a second Jeno got reminded of Nana. How he used to smile at Jeno, how his soft velvety voice would float around every corner of Jeno's house.</p><p> </p><p>How can two person look the same, talk the same? Even their voices were same. Jeno didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then suddenly Jaemin's face morphed into a look of concern, eyes wide as tried to grab Jeno's hand hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't hold Jeno. Jeno watched as Jaemin's hand go through his body.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno was fading as the sky slowly lightened up to the morning sun. Jeno was leaving Jaemin when Jaemin just told him he wanted Jeno here with him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno smiled at how Jaemin's eyes become teary as he faded in thin air. Jaemin was a soft hearted one. How could Jeno hate him knowing that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's meet again someday" Jeno smiled at Jaemin who just frantically nodded like a child making Jeno let out a chuckle as he totally melted in the air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe someday again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wait for vol. 02!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>